Watashi no Tengoku
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: this is the sequel of A Moment of Fear and Pain. As Tsuna moves on with his life with Hayato as his adopted son, different men show interest in him. Will he be able to cast them away especially if his heart still beats for his lost love, Kyouya HIbari?


**Watashi no Tengoku**

_**This is the sequel of A Moment of Fear and Pain so if you want to understand this fiction, you have to read the A Moment of Fear and Pain coz the explanation to the actions in this fiction is all there.**_

"STOP IT, YOU GRINNING IDIOT!" Tsuna heard Hayato scream. He sighed. This is a daily occurrence in their neighborhood. Hayato fighting with Belfegor, the kid next door is one hell of a normal thing already for the past two years since they arrived at the village after the accident with the Titanic. He sighed as he got out of their humble home. He saw Hayato gripping Belphegor's collar in a deadly grip.

"Hayato…" he called gently. He knows what tone to use towards the younger male when Hayato is in rage like this. It was never easy to control a short-tempered guy but he's holding up. He only has the boy and the boy is the same with him.

Hayato looked at him; furrowed brows suddenly separating and eyes in fire of rage suddenly turning into warm emotions towards the person he now calls as his father. "Dad…" he said as he bowed his head in acceptance of his defeat in an unexisting battle. He let go of Belphegor's collar and walked silently towards Tsuna with a guilty look.

"What's wrong again, Hayato?" the brunet asked.

"The grinning idiot won't stop teasing me about being adopted." Hayato murmured more to himself than to Tsuna. He knows and accepted the fact that his father had died in the Titanic wrench but it's never right to make fun of somebody like him either.

"What happened again, Bel?" Xanxus asked as he got out of their own house. He's getting amused at how Hayato reacts whenever he is around; all protective to Tsuna as if the huge man would steal Tsuna away.

Hayato automatically wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and glared at Xanxus.

"The adopted boy is just crying like a baby." answered the blonde boy who had claimed that he was a prince. He grinned yet again to Hayato who only snapped at him.

Xanxus sighed. "Again, I'm so sorry for this, Tsunayoshi. Kids are kids and we both know that." He told his neighbor though his gaze on Tsuna says differently. He was never sorry for Bel's actions towards the silver-haired boy coz it amused him so much.

Tsuna laughed it off. "You don't have to worry, Xanxus, I understand. They're kids after all." Being the innocent one between the two older men, Tsuna is easily fooled by Xanxus which pissed Hayato more than anything.

Xanxus pulled his own son into their house and left the brunet and Hayato outside.

"Are you ready, Hayato?" asked Tsuna as he looked at his son. He caressed the boy's hair lovingly.

The boy nodded as he let go of Tsuna's waist. "It's time for us to visit them, isn't it?" he asked with his green eyes glinting with tears yet again.

Tsuna kissed the top of Hayato's head. "Happy birthday, Hayato." He said.

"Thanks, Dad." Hayato answered with an honest smile.

"Where do you think is he now?" asked Hayato when they were already standing at the block of cement where the names of the victims of the Titanic were written.

Tsuna shrugged. Kyouya's body was never found—a lot were not but that just made his well-hidden pain more unbearable. He didn't know if Kyouya was dead or not. He wished the skylark was not dead but in the names written on the block, his name blended in. _Kyouya Hibari, age 19—unfound._

"He may be alive and is currently looking for me or he's alive but he thinks that I was dead so he got married or he's dead and his body is at the deepest part of the Atlantic." He answered but he couldn't bear to think about the second and the third choice. He wants to believe that Kyouya is still alive and is currently looking for him. He wants that to happen.

Hayato stared at Tsuna. He knows that the brunet was trying so hard to hide the pain that he was bearing and it hurts him a lot too. "Dad…" he called as he tugged at Tsuna's hand and when the older male looked at him, he smiled. "It's okay. I'm here. My shoulder is as wide as the ocean for you to cry on. You have to get it out or else you'll collapse. You don't want me to be orphaned again, do you?"

Tsuna's tears started to fall. It's true that he had been hiding his pain and misery from Hayato but it seems that he didn't do a great job at doing so. He cried. He let the tears fall for his brother and for his lost love. He's still in love with Kyouya and that's the truth. His heart still constricted in pain whenever he remembers the raven, his smiles, his everything.

Hayato simply watched silently as his adopted father cried out his pain. _That's better_… he thought. Yes, it was always better to cry it out instead of keeping it all in. It was always okay to cry and let the pain go once in a while.

The people around them don't seem to care about a teenage brunet crying with a younger boy who seemed to be his brother.

The company owning the Titanic helped the survivors in their lifestyles. They gave businesses to those who can manage and jobs to those who wanted.

Tsuna chose to have a bakery like he had always dreamt of and now, his bakery, _The Mighty Man,_ is the most famous in town. He didn't really know why he named it that way but it gave him the sense of Kyouya. _His mighty man_.

"I want some cookies, Tsuna!" said an old woman who has been their patron since they first opened the shop.

"Coming up, Mrs. Bentley!" said Tsuna as he took the cookies from the kitchen and handed them to Hayato who was the one acting like the waiter, along with some other kids who wanted to help or get some cookies for themselves at the end of the day.

The business is going better and better as time passes and it helps Tsuna forget about the things he needs to forget once in a while.


End file.
